The Mystery Chapter One
by TehSakurawolf
Summary: Something has been haunting the village hidden in the leaves can anyone stop it?The village sends out a portral but they are soon stopped my the demon,Kinaka only one seems to get through to the beast.


Crickets chirped.The mist covered everything so It was impossible to see.Howls of wolves filled the night.Something swam through the brook and back onto land.A small group of people were out with torches trying to kill whatever had been killing of all the ninjas sent to kill it.The group heard a snarl and a black wolf charged out of teh bushes and jumped over them all.Then when landing it turned and bared its fangs then screams sounded throughout the dark night.Everyone in the village heard them and locked up the houses all but one ninja was out of the house.It seemed as if this ninja had no fear of the thing that haunted the village hidden in the leafs.Gaara heard the screams in the dark. Gaara took pleasure out of hearing the screams of pain he was only sorry that it wasn't him that was inflicting the pain. He decided he was going to found the person who was being hurt, so he got up and started to patrol the area.The thing feasted on its kills then tryed to drag one of the bodies away.It panted and stopped then tryed again.Giving up it sat down and feasted some more.It snarled loudly as it heard Gaara coming.Gaara saw the beast. "It is a pleasure to be in the presance of some one that is such a killer." Gaara said with a evil grin on his face.The beast growled.It didn't speak english but it knew what Gaara was saying.Gaara walked up to the beast and bowed at the waist. "I mean you no harm. I only followed the screams of the people you killed." Gaara said as he stood straight up and looked at the carcases of the dead, then back at the beast.The beast stopped growling and tilted its head to the right.Gaara moved closer to the beast and reach out until he touched the beast head and petted it. "It is OK." Gaara said as he stared into the beast eyes.The beast looked up at Gaara.It stepped back a little."Hey, you get outta' ere you, you mutt!", Ashurii shouted at the wolf as she jumped down about two feet away.  
"Go on, get!", she shouted.Gaara looked at the cat who was yelling. "You wolve go I'll take care of this kitten, I'll meet up with you later." Gaara said as he threw two kunias at the cat.The wolf ran off into the bushes and disapeared into the forest.Ashurii doged the kunais without hardly even moving.  
"Nice try.", she said.  
"I guess i'll be off now. Gettn' late.", she said as she jumped onto a roof top.  
Gaara just turned around and went off in the direction that the wolve took.The wolf looked at Gaara and sat down.Gaara sat down infront of the wolf. "So how do we talk to each other?" He asked as he looked the wolf in the eyes.The wolf thought for a second and started to write in the mud.it said"Does this work?"Gaara smiled. "Yes, it does. You are pretty smart for a wolf." he said as he read the message that was in the mud again. "What is your name?" Gaara asked as he looked at the wolf.  
The wolf wrote in the mud again it said"Kinaka"Gaara read it. "Well, Kinaka it is nice to meet you. My name is Gaara." He said as he looked at the wolf. "Why did you kill all of those people?" Gaara asked.Ashurii stood on the roof top for a little bit, then followed Gaara and the wolf.  
When she found them she hid far away and spyed on them.She wrote in the mud again"For my type it is a custom to kill"Gaara read the message. "That is enough of a reason for me." Gaara said as he yawned. "I'm getting tired I'll sleep here tonight, if that is OK with you?" He asked as he looked at the wolf.Gaara read the message. "That is enough of a reason for me." Gaara said as he yawned. "I'm getting tired I'll sleep here tonight, if that is OK with you?" He asked as he looked at the wolf."OK. Wake me if you wake up before me." Gaara said as he laid down and the said made a caccoon around him covering every thing, but his face.Kinaka layed down and yawned she layed her head on her paws and fell asleep."Good night." Gaara said as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.Ashurii got bored and wanted to go home so she got up and walked away.  
But then she stepped on a twig and it made a loud noise. She just hoped Gaara and the wolf didn't hear.Kinaka woke up she looked around.Gaara woke up as well. "What was that noise?" Gaara said as he stood and the sand went back into his gord.Kanaka walked around and caught scent of Ashurii.Ashurii quickly climbed up a tree, then jumped from tree limb, to limb out of the forest. 


End file.
